Pursuing Her Heart
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: On a stormy night, a baby girl is brought into Cardinal Richelieu's life. Years later, Simone is the envy of France but she is determined not to conform. She catches the eye of Aramis and he knows he will be playing with fire if he dares to love her
1. Prolouge

A heavy storm descended upon Paris and a frightened woma ran carrying a basket She kept looking behind her, fearing for her life. At last, she came upon a house and pounded on the door loudly. It was then the master of the house, Armand Richelieu opened the door. "What frightens you my good lady" he asked.

"Please monsieur, take my child and raise her as your own. She is in danger and so am I" the woman answered.

Armand was shocked as the woman placed the basket in his arms and ran for her life into the stormy night. Quickly, he closed the door and a soft cry came from the basket. "Shh, little one. Let's have a look at you" he soothed, sitting the basket down. He moved the blankets aside and found a new baby girl. She couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. Carefully, he picked her up.

"So very beautiful and a lovely daughter of Eve deserves an equally beautiful name" he whispered, realizing the woman had been so frightened that she didn't give the baby's name or had never named her.

He thought for a moment and it finally dawned on him. "I shall call you Simone. Would you like that" he whispered softly. At that, the baby, now named Simone calmed. As he looked upon the baby he now held in his arms, he was overwhelmed by a soft feeling he had never experienced, love for this little girl. He realized now that he had been given a calling and he had to accept it.

That night, one of the maids helped him settle Simone and had managed to get her a wet nurse even that late at night. In his chamber that night, he prayed for the strength to be a good father and to guide Simone. He had no idea what woud come in life.


	2. Chapter 1

"Simone; you should hurry. There is news from their majesties" my father called. I put my book down and hurried out before following him to the throne room. We quickly gathered around and waited for what news would be announced.

It was silent in the throne room before the king announced that the queen was finally with child. Everyone applauded at the joyous news and soon a small celebrational supper was prepared.

While feasting, my father stood and spoke "Everyone; if I may also add some joyous news, not to eclipse your majesty's news, but as you all know; my beloved daughter, Simone has come of age. At your majesty's next ball, I intend to begin introducing her to the eligable bachelors in attendence in hopes of finding her a husband."

I smiled a little, pretending to accept the news with gratitiude as a woman should but inside, I was about to fall apart. That was practically a death sentence to my freedom and to continuing my studies in secret, which father didn't know of. Now that I thought of that, it was almost time for me to head off to meet Ninon De La Roque. She was running a secret study group of women who wanted to learn and be seen as equals. When I was excused from dinner, I grabbed my cloak and left.

Swiftly; I hurried down the familiar path to the Comtesse's salon and made my way in. We had been shocked this morning by the death of one of our own. She had been on her way to deliver our petition to the queen for educational rights for women. It had shaken us deeply as we were all close. In that silence; Ninon looked over at me.

"Simone, what troubles you tonight" she asked, turning my way. I sighed a moment and sat a little further back in the chair I was currently in.

"My father dropped some rather upsetting news on me a little while ago. He has decided he wants to begin introducing me to potential suitors when their majesties hold their next grand ball which I pray will be awhile" I answered.

"In all this time; you have not told us about your father" Ninon noted.

"I am surprised you haven't known. His name is both feared and respected and also very loathed in some ways" I told her.

"Your father is the cardinal but how" Ninon questioned.

"From what little I was told; I was brought to him on a rainy night in a basket. Something happened to my real mother and I don't know what. The only thing I want now is to get out of marriage" I answered. With that being my final word that night and after comforting each other, we refocused our thoughts. None of us could have known what was coming in the days ahead.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks since the news had been announced that I would start meeting suitors. At least I didn't have to worry for now as no plans had been made for any forthcoming balls, owing to the queen's pregnancy. I was still visting Ninon regularly at night. I was grateful father never questioned my disappearing after supper. Far as he knew; I just enjoyed fresh air after supper.

One night; the other ladies and I were gathering to continue our studies while Ninon was out with a gentleman, whihc had surprised us all. I was also suspicious of a new arrival who called herself Madame La Chappelle. I knew I had seen her before and I saw her glance at me like she knew who I was. Something was really off and I couldn't shake the feeling.

Later that evening; I heard approaching footfalls of soliders as I looked out the window. "Ladies out the passages quickly! The Red Guards are coming this way" I warned as I got up from the window seat. All of us scrambled for one of the three passages out or to another room to hide. I had managed to make it upstairs and to a bedroom, hiding safely under the bed after locking the door.

I waited, barely daring to breathe as the guards raided every inch of the place. My heart dropped as I heard the frightened screams of the others. I heard one guard struggling with the door to the room I was in until he said "No good, need a key."

' _Stupid guard'_ I thought with a smirk. I waited until it was completely quiet and then made my way out of the bedroom. When I got downstairs; I was saddened by the sight that greeted me. The study had been torn apart in the struggle. I knew now that I had to take a stand and now, I had to find out when the trial was. I knew my father would be in charge of that but I had to find out when. I also knew that it was going to be extremely risky but I had to do something even if it cost me my life.

I finally left after making sure it was safe and started for home. It was dark and I was beginning to wish I had borrowed a lantern. I tried my best to swiftly hurry home before father started searching or I knew he would send out the Red Guards and that's the last thing I would want. Just then; I saw a mob of drunk men approaching me.

"Beauty, give us some" one of the men slurred as they surrounded me.

"Go away" I shouted.

"Noble woman, she'll be a fun one to deflower" another one slurred. They held me down, tearing at my dress, and touching me, hitting me if I struggled. I cried out for help but I feared I would die right there.

Right then; I heard the thundering hoofbeats of four horses and I felt one of the drunken guys tighten his grip on my throat. I faded in and out of conciousness until I felt myself being released and a voice asked "Madamosille, are you okay?" Right then; I fainted.

Aramis' P.O.V

I carefully picked up the young woman and got her carefully supported before following the others back to the garrison. Once we got back; I carried her to my quarters and laid her in my bed. I felt somehow she looked familiar.

"I notice she has a medallion around her neck, usually a sign of wealth or power" Athos commented.

"Someone will be missing her then" Porthos added as I cleaned her wounds that she had sustained from those drunks. She looked peaceful as she slept and I was anxious to find out who she was. I finished the few spots that needed stitches and cleaned up.

"Hopefully; we can find out who she is and bring her back safely" D'Artagnan added as they left my room. I spent that night keeping an eye on this mysterious stranger. Whoever she was, she had to be extremely special but I had no clue what I was about to learn or the dangerous path that would follow.


End file.
